Hall Lights
Hall Lights are a game mechanic used in Five Nights at Freddy's. They mainly serve to expose the animatronics in the two darkened hallways of the player's security post and can also be used to check if they are still near the two doorways. Like the door, they are also prone to failure. If Bonnie or Chica are in the doorway long enough before the player is able to shut them out, they will deactivate the panel, causing both the light and the door to fail. This indicates that the animatronic has gotten into The Office. The lights and door will not come back on, and should the player raise the monitor, the animatronic that got in will attack once it is lowered again, resulting in a game over. After The 4th Night, the amount of time to react to an animatronic in the blind spot decreases, and the player will need to move faster to shut them out before they get in. Advantages *Reveals Bonnie and Chica if they are in the blind spots. * Can see animatronics in the dark with the doors closed to check if they are still camping the doors. Bonnie will appear as a reflection or shadow against the left window, while Chica remains staring directly through the right window. * If the lights happen to be active when either Bonnie or Chica move into the doorway, the lights will turn off. If turned back on quick enough, they will appear in the doorway as expected. * The animatronic can also appear in the doorway even if the light was on previously and continues to be on. Disadvantages *Can be disabled by Bonnie and Chica, if they are not carefully watched. **If this does happen, do NOT look at the Monitor - once it is lowered again the animatronic that got in will attack. If the player is on the first night, there is not much to really worry about as Foxy is not very active. On later nights, however, this can prove to be very dangerous, as the player is vulnerable to attacks by Freddy (right door) or Foxy (left door). *The lights will not help with Foxy or Freddy, as they both skip the blind spots and move right into the room. *Uses energy, like all the electronic devices of the game. Audio The hum heard when the blind-spot light is on The sound made when an animatronic is in the blind spot (It's also in the trailer, slowed down by 100%) Sound Here The sound emitted when attempting to activate the door or lights after they have been disabled Gallery Tumblr inline naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie at the door (click to animate). Tumblr inline naa9k3aWuf1rnc6dz.gif|Chica at the window (click to animate). Both.jpg|Both Bonnie and Chica in the blind spots. BADFS.jpg|Bonnie at the door, full (with the shadow on the wall). BADF.jpg|Bonnie at the door, full (cropped). BDAF_bright.png|Bonnie at the door, brightened. Left light lo res.jpg|Left light on, without an animatronic there. Right light no animatronic.jpg|Right light on, without an animatronic there. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Game Mechanics